


Commoner Dates

by CutesyMe



Series: MysticMessengerWeek [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jumin is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: “You’re in a cinema. In a suit.”
“What about it?”
“You know, I just thought that you would wear commoner clothes to a commoner date.”
Jumin looked down at himself and then at all the men and boys around him. He pointed at a man who was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and asked. “You mean something like that?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Hope you all like this one.
> 
> Prompt: Hobbies

Jumin didn’t have a lot of things in his life. He had his father, his work, and Elizabeth 3rd. That was what consisted his life of. Meeting every other for a meal with his father, sometimes they even went golfing together. Going to his office, eating in-between, going back home to his Elizabeth 3rd, and sleeping. Even at home, he was mostly busy with work, especially when there was a new project to take care of. That was how it has always been like, and he liked to take care of everything as it demanded.

Jumin never had any hobbies because he wasn’t interested in anything.

It was when you had been in danger that he wasn’t able anymore to concentrate on the usual order of his responsibilities. It was after you started staying over at his house that he didn’t want to leave his house anymore and always thought about going back home when he was at work because he thought something would happen to you.

Slowly but surely you started filling up his life, even after you went back to your own apartment. After some dates in fancy restaurants and you accompanying Jumin to his fancy parties it was time for him to do things with you.

“What do you mean?” Jumin asked, looking up from his documents and at you where you were sat at the edge of his table.

“Your world consists of fancy restaurants and office parties and golf. Why don’t we try something?” you said.

“You don’t like it?” he inquired and started playing with your fingers. He liked how that silver bracelet that he bought you looked around your wrist. Maybe he should buy one of gold next. But you had forbidden him to buy you so many gifts.

“I do,” you retorted. “But that’s not what normal people do.”

“I am normal.”

You smiled at him softly. Jumin loved how soft you could be. “I mean my kind of normal the one Yoosung and the rest always talk about.”

Oh. “You mean commoner type of dates,”

You burst out laughing. Jumin would do anything to hear that again. “Yes,” you agreed. “Commoner dates.”

“Okay. We can do that.”

You beamed at him and snaked your arms around his shoulders from behind and pressed a kiss to his cheek. ”Really?”

“Really.”

How hard could that be?

“I’m sorry I’m late. Assistant Kang found some very important files that apparently needed my sign on them as fast as possible. It’s full here ” Jumin said and pressed a kiss to your forehead.

You looked around yourself and at all the attention Jumin was raising and smiled bashfully.

“You came directly from your office?” you asked and looked at his suit and his driver, Kim.

“Yes. Is there a problem?”

Jumin didn’t seem to notice the attention that he was getting.

“You’re in a cinema. In a suit.”

“What about it?”

“You know, I just thought that you would wear commoner clothes to a commoner date.”

Jumin looked down at himself and then at all the men and boys around him. He pointed at a man who was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and asked. “You mean something like that?”

“Jumin!” you exclaimed appalled and amused at the same time, lowering his hand. “You don’t point at people like that. That’s rude.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Come on. Let me help you,” you said as you start helping him out of his jacket and his vest. Then you removed his tie and popped open the first button of his shirt. You gave all the things driver Kim and said. “Better now.”

Jumin looked down on himself and wondered how he looked like a commoner.

“Shall we go now? The movie will start soon.”

“Yes. I read that you have to pay for tickets for here. Where do I do that?” Jumin asked.

You covered your mouth with a hand, suppressing a squeal at how cute Jumin had been and most probably read on the internet about how a date in a cinema goes.

“Are you fine?” Jumin asked and cupped your cheeks. “You’re a little red.”

Jumin got really close to you as he inspected your face for any signs of illness. You heard some girls squeal and gush about how cute you two looked, and removed Jumin’s hands from your face, taking them into your own.

“I already paid for the tickets,” you informed him and he tensed.

“That’s not acceptable. We’re getting your money back now and I will pay,” he announced.

“No. It’s fine. The line wasn’t long and it wasn’t expensive. You can pay for the snacks.”

Jumin agreed reluctantly and ordered himself a bottle of water and salty popcorn, and for you coke, sweet popcorn, chocolate, and before he could buy you the whole cinema, you dragged him away from there.

On the way to your seats, Jumin managed to offend a guy and you had to apologize before a fight broke out.

“Why did he do that?” Jumin asked and a couple of faces turned your ways.

You pressed a hand to his lips and shushed him. “You don’t talk a lot in here and if you do, you do it quietly,” you whispered.

Jumin looked took your hand in his, looked into your eyes, and then pressed his lips to your knuckles. “Sorry.”

You were glad that it was dark in the cinema when you felt your cheeks heat up and faced the screen again.

Some girls behind you squealed and one of them asked. “Did you just see what that guy did?”

“Yes, oh my god. It was so romantic,” another one responded, which didn’t help your blush or smile.

Jumin turned towards the girls and shushed them. “You don’t speak here loudly.”

The girls gasped offended, and you shushed Jumin again, silently laughing into his shoulder.

Jumin decided he didn’t really like the cinema, maybe he needed getting used to it, but he loved how you snuggled close to him. Although there were a lot of people there, Jumin felt like it was only the two of you.

And that was how it went on. Commoner dates became something regular. You and Jumin went out as much as possible, even buying him commoner clothes at some point, and at first Jumin thought it was the interest in commoner things that kept him going on with them.

It wasn’t until after you two spent a whole weekend at Jumin’s, doing nothing but lazing around, Jumin in his sweatpants that should help him relax and you with your comfy clothes and books, that Jumin noticed he was just as interested in watching you as he was like going on those commoner dates. This whole time he had been interested in you and nothing else but you.

He was then sure that being with you was one of his hobbies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may turn this into a series. Feedback is welcome.
> 
> tumblr: @mitaki


End file.
